Falling for MrRiddle
by XoX-Sugar Quill and Ink-XoX
Summary: Juliet Montag always liked one Tom Riddle. Did he feel the same for her, that, is the question. One-shot, TR/OC. Read and Review?


A/N: Hey! This is my first fanfic, It's about Mr. Tom Riddle and my OC Juliet Montag. Hope you like and tell me what you think!

Disclaimer: Do you really think J.K Rowling would be writing a fanfiction? Use your brains!!

* * *

_**Juliet and her Riddle**_

_It all began on a little girls' fifth birthday,_

_Juliet Montag… _ A girl with almost obsidian black hair thought as her mother pulled a brush through her curled hair. She was staring straight into the mirror of the big oak vanity thinking of what people saw when she was outside or with family. She looked at the reflection staring back at her. Black hair that fell in waves and curls around a pale heart shaped face. She saw full pale pink lips and icy blue eyes, courtesy of her mother, and a small button nose. Her eyes were large, even for her age, she thought it made her look much younger than four, no wait, five, she was five as of tow o' clock this afternoon. She looked out the window as the white snow fell. "All done sweetheart" her mothers said pulling her atention away from the window. "Thank you mama." came the five year olds' soft voice. She slid off the stool and walked to her bed. As she snuggled under the blanket her mother came over and kissed her forehead blonde hair tickling her face. "Good night, Juliet" She nodded as her mother walked off and looked back out the window at the orphanage next door. She'd never know a young boy in his room at the orphanage was doing the same. The next day her and her father walked by the orphanage. Juliet was sure she felt a pair of eyes on her. She looked over and saw, staring down from a window, was a boy her age. "Come along now, Juliet." her father said and she ran to his side.

* * *

Now we move to the girls first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. "Now you be a good girl. Do well in classes," her mother said walking along the slowly moving train, "don't get into any quarrels and we'll see you at Christmas." She waved to her mother as the train sped up. Juliet let out a breath she had been holding in. The train had just barely left the station when there was a knock on the door. "Yes?" she asked and turned to see a boy with black hair that fell in his face and over his dark eyes, a small smile graced the pale lips and pale skin. "May I sit with you? Or are you expecting someone?"He asked. "No," she said shaking her head, "I'm not expecting anyone." The boy sat across from her, "I'm Tom Riddle." He said extending his hand. "I'm Juliet Montag, Nice to meet you, Tom" Juliet said taking his hand, and smiling. "What house do you think you'll be in?" Tom asked, trying to make conversation. "Ravenclaw. My whole family's been in Ravenclaw. I don't know what they'll do if I'm not," she pushed a lock of hair out of her face, "How about you?" He looked uncomfortable, "I honestly don't have any clue. My best guess is Slytherin." He said. And so, once the train stopped and they were in a boat, they were put into their houses, with predictions coming true.

* * *

There was a dance coming up. Juliet sighed, she still didn't have a date, or, the courage to ask her best friend to go, even just as friends. She let her head drop from her hand to the book laying open in front of her. She lifted her head as she heard someone walk up behind her. Her hand slipped immediately to her wand. She spun around so quick she was dizzy, and that feeling wasn't helped by a one Mr. Riddle. "Tom, you scared the bloody hell out of me!" she said putting a hand to her heart. "Well, I could say the same, Sunshine." He said taking a chair next to hers. "Touché Mr. Riddle" she answered at the smirk on his lips. "Are you going to the dance?" Tom asked putting an arm on her chair behind her. "No I don't have a date." Juliet replied going back to writing her Herbology essay. "Well, would you like to go?" he asked then added, "As friends of course," when he received a strange look from her.

* * *

The same girl sat on the train in her sixth year. "What light through yonder window brakes, tis the east, and Juliet is the sun" She turned around to see none other than Tom Riddle leaning on the doorway. "Hello, Tom" Juliet giggled. Tom sat down smiling at the girl. At his friend. "So how was your summer Tom deary?" She asked sweetly. "It was well. And yours _Mademoiselle_?" he asked knowing she was in France. "My summer was well _Messier_" She replied with a cocky air on her delicate features. They laughed and Tom leaned forward. "What is it Tom?" she inquired fowling suit. "You eyes, such a lovely color of blue." He said moving closer and stopped their lips almost touching. "And such delicate features on a delicate face." He said cupping a hand on her face as she blushed; he pulled her toward him until he felt her warm lips on his. He stood up taking her with him, slowly he sat down on the floor with her on his lap. They broke apart and Juliet was blushing even more, but smiled in spite of herself. "You truly are a riddle Mr. Riddle." She said and he kissed her again.


End file.
